kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelsi Faith Rider
Kelsi Faith Rider is the main character in Kung Fu Humans. The series is mostly told in her point of view. She was born on April fifteenth, 2000. In the beginning of the series, she is thirteen years old, in seventh grade. Kelsi has been in the series ever since the first story. Appearance Kelsi has blonde, wavy, shoulder-length hair; blue-green eyes; and light skin. Brown, rectangular glasses are always found resting over her eyes. She usually wears a pair of blue jeans, a dark red tank top, black flats, her brown glasses, and Ai 's ruby necklace. She is five foot five, very tall for a thirteen year old. Personality Kelsi is daring, imaginative, creative, and very stubborn. She is willing to get in trouble for doing something that she thinks is right. She will never sit there like a “wimp” and agree with what one person says all the time. She’ll fight with them and say, “But what if I don’t want to?” or “No, I will not”, even if she’s saying it to her parents. She is also known to think apologies are sappy and for wimps who fear punishment. But Kelsi is also a little shy. She’s a little nervous when it comes to romance, unsure of where to go once she finally says that she’ll go out with someone, but she will make friends with people who she thinks are “good people”. Kelsi has a big imagination, and puts her ideas into books that she hopes to get published someday, which is why she wants to become a famous author like one of her favorite authors, Roald Dahl. Kelsi tries to be as fearless as possible, and tries to be daring, but no matter how fearless she may seem, she is always a little scared on the inside. She is also kind, but her stubborn side can come out when she's talking to friends and sometimes accidentally says the wrong words. Kelsi also has a large belief that evil cannot really be completely destroyed, and no matter what, evil will keep coming and good will keep defeating them one by one. This is shown through two things that Kelsi says from her point of view in the last chapter of Weird Science. Friends Kelsi’s best friends are Trinity Bacon and Nicole Bacon, whom she met when she was four years old. The girls have been through a lot together, and have supported each other. They love each other in a sisterly way. Kelsi is also friends with Sabrina and Becky, her friends from school, and Andrew Gussia, who is also her ex-boyfriend and crush. She is also very good friends with Po and some of the other masters of the palace. She also has many friends from school and from play rehearsal. Crushes Kelsi has had a crush on Po ever since she saw the movie ‘Kung Fu Panda’ when she was eight. She told herself that her first kiss would be with Po, which seemed impossible, until she went to the world of Kung Fu Panda. Kelsi has also had crushes on many other characters from movies and shows: Age 4-7: Larry, Veggietales Age 8-present: Po, Kung Fu Panda Age 10 (for a little bit): Private, Penguins of Madagascar Age 12 (for a little bit): Quasimodo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame Kelsi also has another crush, Andrew Gussia. She crossed paths with the intelligent boy when they entered middle school in sixth grade, and have been friends since the day they met. Andrew and Kelsi dated for about two months, until Andrew broke up with her because of her overprotectiveness. Kelsi still loves him, and thinks that he knows. However, as of book five, Andrew is dating Nicolette (Nicki) Natziana, the most popular girl in school. Family Kelsi doesn’t have a very big family. She has a younger brother named Lance Rider , and parents named John Rider and Mary Rider . Kelsi is at a love/ hate relationship with Lance, and cares deeply for her parents. Kelsi is the oldest child in her family, which she feels is a big responsibility. Kelsi also had a grandmother from her father’s side, named Sylvia Rider, who died when she was only three. Sylvia and her friends were the second to last possessors of Ai’s necklaces. Kelsi would do anything for her family, but would do more for her crushes. Powers and Weapons Kelsi’s main weapon is the Sword of Heroes , which was created by the goddess Ai and passed down in Kelsi’s family from generation to generation until the sword was given to her. Kelsi's necklace, the Ruby Necklace, one of Ai's Necklaces, contains a lot of power and is the main source of power for the Dragon Sisters. Songs Sung Kelsi sings a number of songs in the series. Sometimes she sings alone, and sometimes she sings with a group. Here are the songs she has sung so far in the series: Non-Voice Power Songs *'Out There, from book one: '''Kelsi sings this song with Trinity and Nicole in chapter two of this book. *'Kingdom Come, from book four:' Kelsi sings this song with Po multiple times in this book. *'Don't Rain on my Parade, from book five:' Kelsi sings this song by herself for karaoke at her school dance *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do, from book five:''' This is the 2nd song Kelsi sings in this book Voice Power Songs Quotes "Why couldn’t all the evil just… disappear? A lot of other people were wondering that, but they had other people to make the evil go away. Like the people in the valley. They have the warriors of the Jade Palace to make the evil go away. But they don’t know that we can’t just snap our fingers and rid the worlds of evil. They don’t know that even I, the leader of the Dragon Sisters, beg for someone to rid the world of evil. That’s my job, but even I cannot do that. I can prevent evil from attacking the valley, but I cannot rid the worlds of evil... With the power of a warrior comes great responsibility. We must keep the worlds safe, even if we cannot keep them safe forever. And what we warriors have learned from this experience is that we must destroy an evil force before it reaches the valley, or else this will happen, and maybe worse. I don’t know about anyone else, but I think that if anyone dies or is hurt because of evil, the warriors of the Jade Palace will be blamed. I can’t blame them for blaming us- it’s our duty to protect the valley. And that’s why we must protect the valley until death. Or for us Dragon Sisters, until we either die or decide to live in the human world." -Kelsi Rider, Weird Science "Evil cannot really be defeated. It can just be prevented for a bit. Then it will rise again. I will never believe that evil can actually disappear for good. The best thing that we warriors can do is prevent it from hurting others. But even though everyone expects us to, we cannot really destroy evil forever. There will always be evil out there, whether it’s an idiotic teenager in the human world or a crocodile bandit in the animal world. Being a warrior has taught me that a warrior’s purpose is not to make all evil disappear, although it seems that way. It is to defeat evil forces one by one, but we cannot defeat all evil. Evil will continue to rise all over the worlds, and we cannot defeat all of it. We can only defeat the evil around us. And even if we don’t defeat all evil, defeating a small group of evil bandits, or even one criminal, brings us joy that we did something good, that we helped the worlds to become a better place. As I said before, we can never defeat all evil and ‘make world peace’ (which, by the way, will never be achieved). We can defeat a few villains and make the worlds a slightly better place. And until I die or chose to live in the human world, I will continue to make the world a better place, no matter what the cost. -Kelsi Rider, Weird Science "I am Kelsi Rider, leader of the Dragon Sisters, powered by Ai, goddess of love, and I demand you take me to Po!" -Kelsi Rider, Kingdom Come Trivia *Kelsi's first name, 'Kelsi', comes from the girl from the 'High School Musical' franchise named 'Kelsi'. The author loved the name and used it wherever she could, so of course, Kelsi became Kelsi's name. *Kelsi's last name, 'Rider', came from Kelsi's love to write. The author wanted her last name to be something along the lines of 'Writer', and 'Rider' was the closest she got. *Kelsi is completely based off of the author of the series, Leslie.